A New Danger, Years Later
by MoonMaiden625
Summary: Sakura's friends are in danger and she doesn't know how to save them without it costing them their lives.
1. What's Happening?

~*Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic. I really like Cardcaptor Sakura and I hope you like my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, it would be really bad because I can't draw. So I'll just write. (*~  
  
"AHHHH!" The 15-year-old brown haired girl screams as she wakes up. "I'm late again!"  
"You really have to start getting up earlier Sakura." Says a small, yellow, flying bear-like creature. He looks like a stuffed animal. "You'd think that as you get older you'd be able to get u earlier."  
"Oh not now Kero." Sakura says as she brushes her hair while Kero hands her hair ties. "Thanks."  
She rushes down stairs hoping for a quick breakfast. "Morning," she pants. "Good morning, mother." She says to a picture of her late mother.  
"Late again monster?" says a tall black haired man.  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura says as she kicks him hard on the leg. "Where's father Touya?"  
"He had to leave early for a lecture, so I'm making breakfast today."  
"What are you making?"  
"Chocolate chip pancakes. It's better than anything a monster like you would make." For that, he gets kicked again. "Ow!"  
Sakura stomps off to the table waiting for him to finish. "Did you make enough for Kero?" she asks when he brings the pancakes to the table.  
"Sheesh. That thing can make his own."  
Hearing this, Kero is determined to get his hands on some pancakes. Make them for myself? He thinks, how dare he!  
Touya gets up to get some syrup.big mistake.and comes back to find one of his pancakes gone. He sees Kero's wing as he flies back up the stairs to Sakura's room with his prize. Naturally, he gets mad but knows there's nothing he can do because Kero eats really fast. Sakura, who saw the whole thing, simply sweat drops like anime does it.  
After breakfast, Sakura skates off to school alone because Touya and Yukito are in college and don't have to g to school until later in the morning. It doesn't bother her though. She enjoys skating by herself.  
"Good morning Sakura," Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo says after Sakura sits down in her seat next to Tomoyo.  
"Morning Tomoyo."  
"You made it before the bell."  
"Yea, thank goodness."  
"Good morning Tomoyo, Sakura." Says Eriol, the dark-haired transfer student.  
"Good morning." They say together.  
"Ummmmmm," Sakura says, blushing a little. "Where's Syaoran?"  
Tomoyo and Eriol smile. The bell rings, and in comes Syaoran.  
"Morning.pant.Sakura. Morning.pant Tomoyo and.pant.Eriol.pant, pant, pant."  
"Morning." They all say together.  
"Good morning class." Says the teacher as he walks in.  
"Good morning!" they all say.  
The teacher's long math lecture is so boring. Its boring to the point where more than half the class falls asleep. Sakura is bobbing her head trying to stay awake because math still isn't one of her best subjects. Just as her head is about to hit her desk, a piece of crumpled paper hits her on the head. She turns around to look at Syaoran because he knows he threw it. He pointed at it as if to tell her to look at it. Confused, Sakura opens up the crumpled paper and sees a note written on it. 'Do you want to do anything on Sunday?' Blushing, Sakura turns around again smiling and nods to Syaoran, who also blushes and smiles.  
After what seems like forever, the teacher finally gets up and says, "Okay everyone, lunch time."  
The students are overjoyed and file out of the classroom to go outside. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol go to sit under a large tree. They were all eating and talking happily when it begins to rain. "Oh my," says Tomoyo. "This will become a hassle." They all run into the safety of the school.  
"Tomoyo? What are you doing with the camera?" Sakura asks as she notices Tomoyo's camcorder is recording.  
"I never get to record you anymore Sakura." Tomoyo says sadly, but then she gets that ever familiar shining in her eyes. "So I felt that I just HAD to record all of you running in the rain." They all sweat drop.  
As they attempt to dry off, Sakura's Sakura Cards come out of the book flying around their heads. "What's going on?" asks Tomoyo.  
"I don't know," says Sakura. "But I feel a strange presence."  
"Me too." Confirms Syaoran. He searches around, ready to defend Sakura.  
"It is strange." Adds Eriol. "The cards don't usually act this way."  
"Maybe they're trying to warn us." Suggests Tomoyo.  
"But of what?" asks Syaoran still looking around. "I can't see anything."  
As quickly as it began, the cards fall to the ground. "Sakura!" Syaoran yells as he notices that Sakura has fainted and is falling. He caught her just before she hit the ground.  
"Sakura?" Eriol says.  
"What's wrong with her?!" screams Tomoyo.  
  
~*So what do you think?? Please let me know.*~ 


	2. Brainstorming

~*Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 2. I would like to thank the following for reviewing my first chapter: Smalllady86, ElvenGirl2, bluy, Teresa, Antonio214 and Avelyn Lauren. Ok, here it is, my next exciting chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own CCS and I never will so I wont dwell on it.*~  
  
"What happened to her?" asks Syaoran. The four are at Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura is sleeping in Tomoyo's bed and they're all sitting nervously, waiting to see if she'll wake up.  
"I do not know," answers Eriol. "What did you feel when the cards were flying around?"  
"I'm not sure. It was something I've never felt before. Something.evil."  
Tomoyo's eyes widen with fear and she runs to Sakura's side taking her right hand. "Will she be ok?"  
Eriol takes Tomoyo's free hand and smiles at her. "I'm sure that no harm will come to Sakura."  
This makes Tomoyo feel a little better. With tears in her eyes, she says "Thanks."  
Syaoran, still worried, paces back and forth next to the bed. He stops when he looks at Sakura's book with the cards in it. I wonder if the cards can tell us something about what happened. Just as he was about to open the book, he hears Sakura waking up. He rushes to her side. "Sakura! Are you ok? How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." She says sleepily.  
"What happened back there?"  
"Perhaps Sakura will feel better to answer our questions after some tea." Suggests Eriol.  
Tomoyo nods and goes to get tea for everyone. Eriol accompanies her, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone together. There is a short silence. Sakura smiles sweetly at Syaoran trying to reassure him she is fine. She also gives him a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran's face turns a very bright red.  
Tomoyo and Eriol enter the room with the tea just after Syaoran's face is back to normal color. They all drink some tea silently. Feeling refreshed, they all go back to the day's events.  
"Sakura, what kind of presence did you feel at the school?" asks Eriol.  
"I'm not sure. It was different than your presence a few years ago. It didn't feel right."  
"What happened right before you fainted?"  
"I was worried because the cards were acting strangely. Then they were falling to the ground and the next thing I knew, I'm here in Tomoyo's house."  
"Did you feel anything before you fainted? Did you feel sick or light- headed?" asks Syaoran.  
"No, I didn't feel like that. I felt like I was in a deep deep sleep."  
"What should we do?" asks Tomoyo.  
"It seems like the cards may know something," suggests Eriol. "Maybe we should find a way to talk to them."  
They all sit in silence thinking about what to do. But then, "SAKURA!" yells Kero as he flies through the window, breaking their concentration. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?.Are those.CHOCOLATE CAKES?" He has that hopeful look in his eyes as she stares open-mouthed at the cakes Tomoyo brought in with the tea. Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura, still in bed, do that falling thing like in anime with their feet in the air. Tomoyo sweatdrops.  
"Honestly, is food more important than the well being of our master?" asks a tall, long white-haired man with large white wings.  
"Of course not! Sakura means a lot to me!" Kero says with anger. But then he looks at the cakes again. "It's just.that.I LOVE THOSE CAKES!" everyone sweatdrops.  
"How did you two find out she was here?" asks Syaoran.  
"The kid is here?" asks Kero after he sees Syaoran next to Sakura. "Do you know what happened? Did you do something to her? Did you? Huh huh?"  
Syaoran is getting to the point where he is ready to hit Kero with the nearest hard object. His eyes are big and angry and his face is turning an angry red. "Now now Kero. That's enough." Sakura says trying to ease the tension. "Syaoran didn't do anything to me. He also doesn't know anything about what happened. I don't even know exactly what happened."  
"Nor myself." Says Eriol.  
"Or I." adds Tomoyo.  
"Well, maybe we can help," says the tall man. "However, both Kero and myself do not yet know what happened. We just know she was in danger."  
"Why did it take so long for you two to get here anyway?" asks Syaoran.  
"I apologize. I had to wait for Kero to finish his video game." Kero gives a guilty smile and sweatdrops.  
"It's ok Yue. I'm not hurt." Says Sakura. There's a silence, as if no one knows what to say. It is Kero who speaks up. "Ok, if no one else has anything to say, what exactly happened today?"  
The group tells Kero and Yue what happened and how they were thinking of a way to talk to the cards when Kero and Yue came in. "If you hadn't have been screaming, stuffed animal, we may have thought of something."  
"Watch it kid!" spits back Kero.  
"Ummmm-." Sakura attempts.  
"Well its true!" shouts Syaoran.  
"Hello? I-."  
"I'M GONNA-!"  
"Silent!" Almost immediately, Kero and Syaoran get launched out of the room to the hallway. Confused for a couple of seconds, they realsized Sakura did that to them and came back into the room angrily. "Now that I have your attention, I have an idea. "  
  
~*What is her idea? Well, you´re gonna have to find out next time. Please read and review. Bye now. *~ 


	3. The Presence is Back

~*Hello again. Welcome to chapter three. I would like to thank those who came back to review my story from chapter 1. I got kinda scared with one of them, but oh well. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but it's all good.*~ (Oh yea, I almost forgot the disclaimer: blah blah, CCS is not mine, blah blah.)  
  
"What is your idea Sakura?" asks Eriol. He still has a little smirk on his face from when Syaoran and Kero went flying out the room because of the Silent Card.  
"Well, I believe we all agree that we should try to get an answer from the cards?" they all nod. "Then, I'll ask mirror. She has spoken to me before so maybe she can tell us what is going on." Again, they all nod their head in agreement.  
Sakura, with star wand in hand, gets out of bed. She stands in the middle of the room and her magic circle appears at her feet. "Mirror card! Reflect my image and become another me!" Mirror appears in front of Sakura. She travels through her mirror and comes out looking exactly like Sakura.  
"Hello Sakura." She says.  
"Hi."  
"What is it you need of me?"  
"Do you remember earlier today? You and the rest of the cards flew around us and we felt some strange aura. Why did you fly around us?"  
"We were worried about you."  
A shocked expression crosses everyone's face. Kero immediately transforms to his true form. "Why? Who's after Sakura?" asks Syaoran anxiously.  
"We are not sure who it is exactly. But we do know that he or she is ancient.and evil. Someone who was around long before our former master's time."  
Before anyone can ask any more questions, the cards start flying around everyone's heads as they did earlier that day. "What's going on?" asks Tomoyo.  
"It's happening again, that presence is here." answers Mirror.  
"Sakura stay back!" yells Syaoran, moving in front of Sakura to protect her. Mirror turns back into a card and joins the other cards around them. Kero and Yue look around, ready for an attack.  
"AHHHH!" Sakura and Tomoyo scream as all the windows to the room break. Glass is flying everywhere and big pieces are about to hit them. Kero and Yue go to protect everyone, their wings extended. "Shield!" Sakura yells and a sphere forms around everyone just before the glass hits them, reflecting it back to the ground. "Is everyone all right?"  
"Yes, thanks to you Sakura." Says Tomoyo.  
"Your reflexes are fast." Compliments Eriol.  
"Are you ok Sakura?" asks Syaoran.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks." She gives him a smile and he blushes.  
Just then, a very strong wind enters the room almost picking all of them up. After a minute or two, the wind slows to a stop and they all look to where the wind came from. A scared and surprised look is on their faces as they look up to see a tall, cloaked person in front of them. The person is floating about two feet into the air, but is still taller than them even without the floating. The four grew over the years. Syaoran is now 6' tall, Eriol is 5'10", and Sakura and Tomoyo are both 5'9". But this person can easily surpass Syaoran in height. The person is wearing a long, black hooded cloak, their face blocked from view. Kero and Yue immediately put themselves between the mystery person and the group.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You cannot protect them from me!" says the person. It is a woman's voice.  
"Want to bet?!" growls Kero.  
"Ha ha ha." She laughs with pure amusement. With a 3wave of her hand, Kero and Yue are thrown to the wall, knocked unconscious.  
They all gasp in fear. "What do you want?" yells Syaoran.  
"Why, I want you, all of you." Another wave of her hand and Tomoyo shoots up into the air towards the woman.  
"NO!" screams Sakura. With very little trouble, Sakura summons the Erase card. "Erase that woman!"  
The woman shrieks with shock as Erase starts to erase her legs. She drops Tomoyo, but Eriol catches her. In anger, and terrifying power, she deflects Erase, sending it to the ground hard. "You have more power than I gave you credit for." She says, her composure back together.  
"Are you ok Tomoyo?" asks Sakura, rushing to her side. But Tomoyo is not awake. Sakura tries to wake her up but it's no use. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo? What have you done to her!?"  
"The same that I'll do to the rest of you." She waves her hand again, catching Sakura off guard, and sends her flying out the window.  
"Sakura!" yells Syaoran as he tries to get to her.  
"Oh no you don't." says the woman. Syaoran and Eriol get knocked into Tomoyo's dresser, unconscious. The woman advances to them. "There's no one to stop me now."  
"Stay away from them!" yells Sakura as she comes flying in. She used the Fly card to give her wings and fly back through the window, putting herself between her friends and the woman.  
She tries to send Sakura flying her own way, but Sakura's anger toward the woman kept her feet firmly on the ground. Sakura's power is radiating from her as she prepares to use Firey. "Stop!" the woman says. "If you want your friend to wake up."  
Firey, already summoned, stops in mid-attack. "What did you do to Tomoyo?"  
"All in good time my dear, but I wish to play with you more. You intrigue me. I want to learn more of your powers before you loose them forever. Ha ha ha."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh you will see. But for now, your friend will remain asleep, and you shall die!"  
It is now that Sakura realizes her deceit. She had no intention of telling Sakura how to help Tomoyo. Sakura is bleeding heavily from her fall outside, and the woman knew it. She was just biding her time until Sakura dies of blood loss. At that moment, Sakura collapses, unconscious because of the blood loss. She is completely vulnerable to the mystery enemy.  
"Ha ha ha. At last."  
  
~*Hehe. Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. What's going to happen? What will become of Sakura? Who is the mystery woman? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.*~ 


	4. Sakura!

~*Hey hey it's me again. Welcome to chapter 4. I would like to thank those who returned to read and others who just started. I would also like to ask "tonys friend" not to write three reviews for a single chapter. I would also like to say that if you want to judge my writing so harshly, you could at least punctuate correctly with your name. I would not be upset because it's my first fanfic and I need to know what's wrong with it. Other than that person, thank you all for your support. Ok now for the disclaimer: I don't own CCS, if I did, then this fanfic would not exist.*~  
  
"Ha ha ha. At last." The evil woman laughed. "There's no one that can help you now."  
Syaoran suddenly jumps in between the woman and Sakura swiping at her with his sword. He managed to cut her across the stomach. Shrieking with surprise and anger, the woman runs away out the broken window. "Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran screamed. "Please wake up!"  
"We have to get her to a hospital now." Eriol says, rubbing his head. He has a major headache from getting launched into the dresser.  
"Can't you do anything for her?" Syaoran is so scared he's shaking.  
"I'm afraid the only thing I can do is stop the bleeding, but she still has lost a large amount of blood." Eriol leans down and puts his hands over the wound on Sakura's side and concentrates. There is a bluish glow coming from his hands and almost in an instant, the wound is healed.  
"Sy.aor.an?" Sakura barely manages to say.  
"Sakura?! Are you ok?" he answers.  
"Pl.ease.help." That's all she could say before she faints again.  
"Sakura!!"  
"We have to leave now." Eriol urges Syaoran.  
Syaoran goes over to where Yue and Kero are knocked out and tries to wake them up. Yue wakes up immediately knowing the danger to his master. Kero on the other hand, takes a little while longer. "Kero, Sakura's in trouble! Wake up!" Kero groans a little bit but does not budge. "Wake up you stupid stuffed animal!"  
That did it. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kero wakes up in an instant, ready to attack Syaoran.  
"Not now you idiot, Sakura's life is in danger."  
"WHAT? What happened?"  
"She has lost a lot of blood, we need you to get her to the hospital quickly."  
"But what about all of the people that could see us?"  
"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that."  
"But how?"  
"I said don't worry about it! Let's get going."  
Syaoran delicately put Sakura on Kero's back, then getting on Kero himself. "I will put Tomoyo in bed and meet up with you at the hospital." Eriol says, picking up Tomoyo.  
"Ok, we'll see you soon, let's go." Syaoran answers. Instantly, Yue and Kero fly out of the broken window to the hospital as fast as they can go. Kero notices something different about Syaoran's aura while in flight. It is unusual, something he had never felt before. He wasn't paying much attention to it because his concentration is getting Sakura where she needed to go, and fast.  
They reach the hospital doors and Syaoran yells so all can hear. "This girl has lost a lot of blood! She needs help fast!"  
Immediately, doctors and nurses come to their aid putting Sakura on a stretcher and taking her to an emergency room. Kero is now back to looking like a stuffed animal, is in Syaoran's hands and Yue transformed back to Yukito, his temporary form. They all are sitting in the waiting room for what seems like forever. Eriol joins them soon after they got there. "Tomoyo is safe in bed. I made sure no one can get at her."  
With a sigh of relief, they all stop talking and just wait and worry for Sakura. A doctor comes to talk to them. "Will she be alright?" Syaoran asks anxiously.  
"She is resting now, you can go see her and I would like to contact her parents." Answers the doctor.  
Not caring that the doctor didn't answer his question, Syaoran rushes to Sakura's side. He sees her lying there and tears begin to flood his eyes. "Oh Sakura. Please be ok. Please stay here, with me."  
  
~*Isn't that so cute?? I didn't leave it in that big of a cliffhanger this time did I? Anyway, that's all I have for now, I'll write more soon. Oh yea, sorry it took me a while for this chapter, I had a lot of school stuff and working so it's hard to find time.*~ 


	5. What are you going to do?

~*Ok here I am again. Sorry it's been a while but it's been a little crazy over here. Ok the last chapter I didn't say what happened to the woman, so I'll start off with her.*~  
  
"How could a little brat have surprised me like that?" the woman says. She is sitting in a large dark room somewhere in the city. There are powerful magical wards surrounding the dark house so no one can find her. "I'm the most powerful sorceress and a little boy managed to do this to me!" She looks down at her blood stained stomach. "He will pay for this. They will all pay for this or my name isn't Selene." She laughs that laugh of hers as she watches her stomach heal by magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the hospital room, Sakura painfully wakes up. She looks around to see where she is. She notices machines all around her, hearing a lot of beeping, and a doctor taking down an almost empty blood bag.  
"Oh good you're awake," says the doctor. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon."  
"What's going on? What happened?" Sakura says sleepily.  
"I was hoping you could tell me that. Your friend here just came in with you in his arms and said you had lost a large amount of blood." Sakura looks towards the end of the bed to see Syaoran sleeping next to her legs. She blushed loving him all over again. "The thing that's strange to me is that there's no wound. How did you lose all of that blood?"  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that this crazy magical woman tried to kill her and that she herself does not know what happened to the wound.  
"SAKURA!" screams Syaoran saving Sakura from trying to come up with an explanation. "Are you ok?! How are you feeling?!" He rushes to her side giving her a big hug.  
"I'll leave you for now, but I will be back." Says the doctor.  
Sakura nods as she watches the doctor leave the room. She sighs, now she has more time to figure out what to say to the doctor when he comes back.  
"I'm fine Syaoran. What happened to me?"  
Syaoran told her the story of how the woman ran after he cut her, and that they rushed her to the hospital.  
"But how did my wound heal?"  
"Eriol did that."  
Sakura looked stunned, "Wow." was all she could say. "Where is everyone?"  
"They're waiting out side and Tomoyo's in bed at home."  
Just then, Eriol comes in the room with Kero and Yukito.  
"Are you ok Sakura?" asks Yukito.  
Sakura nods. "I still feel a little weird, but otherwise, I'm fine."  
They all stay in silence for a moment, but Kero speaks up. "Ok, now that Sakura's out of danger, what happened out there kid?" He asks looking at Syaoran.  
Syaoran just blinks at him not knowing what he's talking about.  
"Don't play dumb with me kid. I felt your aura while we were flying to get Sakura here. How did you stop people from noticing us?"  
They all look to Syaoran. "My magical powers have developed a lot."  
"But how did they develop so much?"  
"What you don't think I would be capable of doing something like that?"  
"A kid like you? Never!"  
"Look you little stuffed animal," Syaoran has those really big angry eyes he usually gives Touya. "Just because it is beyond your capability to see that I have grown in magic doesn't mean that-"  
"Enough!!!" Sakura yells. They both immediately shut their mouths. The whole time everyone had sweatdrops. "Now is not the time to argue."  
Kero sighs, "You're right Sakura. Sorry."  
"Yea sorry." Syaoran says.  
There is a short silence, which is broken by Eriol, "We need to figure out what to do about the-"  
"Do about the what?" asks Sakura's doctor who just entered the room. "Do you know what happened to this young lady?"  
Eriol smiles, "What do you mean?"  
"I think you know what I mean, or at least one of you does." The doctor looks suspiciously around the group.  
"She doesn't need to say anything to you." Touya says. He heard enough to know that he doesn't like this doctor.  
"And who might you be?"  
"I'm her older brother. Our father is out of town. Can Sakura be released?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Then I'm going to take her home now." Touya's voice was final. Silently, the group was relieved that they wouldn't have to answer any questions. The doctor didn't say another word and left the room. Sakura got out of her hospital bed with Syaoran next to her to make sure she won't fall over, and they went to Sakura's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Sakura's house everyone told his or her part of the story about Selene to Touya. Touya sighs and says, "Ok so what are we going to do about it this?"  
"We're not sure." Syaoran says.  
"What a surprise. Even though you're my sister's boyfriend, I still don't like you."  
Syaoran was about to say something back but Sakura cut in before he could. "That's it Touya. We don't need anymore of your input. What we need is-"  
SLAM! Sakura's front door opens and everyone stands up in alert. They rush to the front door, they all gasp at who they see standing in the door.  
  
~*Ok I'll think I'll leave it like this. Hehe, I know a few of you that may get mad at me for this one. Don't worry about it though, I won't take as long with the next chapter as I did this one. Please read and review. Ja ne.*~ 


	6. What are you doing here?

~*Hi I'm back. As promised, I'm not taking as long as last time. With vacation coming to a close I really want to get this chapter out before it starts. I'm almost finished with this one, maybe one or two more chapters. I'm thinking about writing an Inuyasha one. I have all these ideas for it in my head. What do you think? Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer last time (not like it's really necessary). I don't own CCS in any way except for books and dvds. Here we go, chapter 6.*~  
  
~*But first, a little re-cap.*~  
  
At Sakura's house everyone told his or her part of the story about Selene to Touya. Touya sighs and says, "Ok so what are we going to do about it this?"  
  
"We're not sure." Syaoran says.  
  
"What a surprise. Even though you're my sister's boyfriend, I still don't like you."  
  
Syaoran was about to say something back but Sakura cut in before he could. "That's it Touya. We don't need anymore of your input. What we need is-"  
  
SLAM! Sakura's front door opens and everyone stands up in alert. They rush to the front door, they all gasp at who they see standing in the door.  
  
"What? Is this anyway to treat a guest, just stare at her with your mouths wide open?"  
  
The group shuts their mouths and their confused look turns into smiles. Sakura runs up to the person and gives them a big hug. "Meilin! It's so great to see you! How are you doing? When did you get here? Where are you staying?"  
  
"Whoa, too many questions Sakura."  
  
Syaoran walks up to Meilin and smiles, "Hey Meilin. How are you?"  
  
"I would be better if more air could get through my lungs."  
  
Sakura immediately releases her bear hug. "Sorry."  
  
Eriol walks up to her. "I believe this is the first time we've been introduced. My name is Eriol." He extends his hand to Meilin.  
  
"Hello. My name is Meilin. I'm Syaoran's cousin."  
  
Eriol smiles at his newfound descendant.  
  
"Oh the little girl is here now too huh?" Kero says as he flies in.  
  
Meilin gives him an evil look. "Since I apparently have more self control and maturity, I will not reply."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm immature?"  
  
"Oh you know it."  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
"Enough with your arguments." Says Yue. He transformed when he heard Kero screaming.  
  
"Seriously," comments Touya. "You're all still children; the way you argue like that."  
  
Everyone but Eriol wants to hurt Touya for that remark, but think better of it for now. They'll get back at him when all this is over.  
  
"Now what in the world is going on?" asks Meilin. "I went to Tomoyo's house because we had arranged to surprise you all with my visit, and I find out she's in bed and can't wake up. I saw her through the broken window and she wouldn't wake up when I called to her. What's even more confusing is that I couldn't get into her room. Something stopped me."  
  
"That was my fault," confesses Eriol. "I set up the room so no one could get in except her for the three of us."  
  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain what happened to her."  
  
The group once again told the story of how Selene attacked them and put some sort of spell on Tomoyo so that she won't wake up. They also spoke about what happened to Sakura and how she was in the hospital.  
  
After hearing this Meilin sits, digesting this information. "Do you know how to wake her up?"  
  
They all shake their heads sadly.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to figure out a way to break whatever spell the woman put on her." Sakura answers.  
  
They all sit in silence thinking, but no one can come up with anything. Eriol suddenly stands up and says, "It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot." Sakura says. The last thing she wants to think about is school and the coming tests.  
  
"We should all go to sleep. Maybe we'll be able to come up with something then."  
  
They all nod in agreement. Yue turns back into Yukito. They also agree that they should all stay at Sakura's house just incase Selene comes for them. Touya isn't too happy about Syaoran staying there, but he has no choice because he knows that Syaoran has a better chance at protecting Sakura than him, though he'll never admit it. Yukito, who can tell what Touya is thinking, smiles and pats him on the back. He puts his foot down saying that the boys and girls have to sleep in separate rooms. Sakura and Meilin are in Sakura's room, with Kero in his little bed in the dresser drawer. Touya and Yukito are in Touya's room while Syaoran and Eriol are in the living room. Slowly they all fall asleep, worrying about what will happen the next day.  
  
~*Ok I didn't leave it that badly did I? This chapter came along a lot quicker than I thought. I managed to write it in one day. Anyway, I'm thinking of concluding this in the next chapter. I may make it two depending on how long I write it. Tell me what you think. Ja ne. See you next chapter.*~ 


	7. What do you want?

~*Hello. I'm so sorry for not updating quicker. I had to move in to my new house and I have to work and go to school, and so on. I'll admit I was also procrastinating a lot. But I'm back and I will do my best not to wait so long for the next chapter.*~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol are downstairs helping Touya and Yukito make breakfast. Touya still isn't happy that Syaoran spent the night at his house but he didn't say anything. Meilin comes down the stairs from Sakura's bedroom and greets everyone. "Good morning all."  
  
"Good morning." They reply.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"She's still in bed sleeping. I tried waking her up but she sleeps like a log."  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEE!" *CRASH*  
  
Touya sighs. "Well she's up now."  
  
"I'm going to be late! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sakura comes stomping down the stairs. She gets confused because everyone is sitting down calmly, waiting for her to join them at the table for breakfast. "Why are you all just sitting there? We have to get to school."  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Kero says as he flies down the stairs. "I got you up early this time so you don't need to worry about being late."  
  
The group tries not to laugh as Sakura's face turns a light shade of pink. Sakura silently joins everyone and they all say "It's time to eat now." as they begin to eat their food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meilin! You're hear how are you? When did you arrive?" Sakura's classmates are drilling Meilin with questions as Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin arrive in school. Meilin sweatdrops as she attempts to answer all the questions.  
  
"Ok everyone time to get to your seats." The teacher announces as he walks in the door. "It's nice of you to visit us Meilin, just have a seat in Tomoyo's chair since she won't be here today. Her mother called and said she is ill."  
  
With that comment, the four who knew what happened to her became sad. None of them still had any ideas how to wake Tomoyo from her sleep."  
  
The teacher began his lesson, but Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin were not paying any attention.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"What the?" Sakura says as the noise is heard by everyone in the class. The noise seemed to have come from outside. The class rushes to the window to see what the cause of the noise was. To everyone's surprise, there is a big hole in the middle of the soccer field and smoke is coming up from it.  
  
Sakura takes out her star key and is about to form her wand but Syaoran stops her. "You can't with everyone in here."  
  
Sakura, knowing he is right, runs to the empty hallway. "Release!" she yells and her star wand forms in front of her. "Sleep!" The Sleep card is summoned and puts the entire school to sleep, Except those with magical powers and Meilin.  
  
*RUMBLE RUMBLE*  
  
"What's happening?" Meilin asks frantic as the floor begins to shake.  
  
"An earthquake?" Syaoran suggests.  
  
Sakura comes back into the room and joins her friends. "I feel that presence again."  
  
Sure enough, Selene is standing in the middle of the crater she made with an evil smile on her face. Sakura uses fly to go down to her. Eriol uses his magic to bring everyone else down to Sakura.  
  
"Eriol what is going on?" Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun arrive next to Eriol because they felt the strange power and were worried about their creator.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero and Yue arrive as well ready to defend Sakura with their lives.  
  
"Oh goody, you all are here. This should make things much more interesting." Selene says as she looks at the group.  
  
Meilin is a little shook up by all this. She has never met Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun or Yue before and she has never seen Kero in his true form. "Wha- what's going on here?"  
  
"Oh that's right, we haven't been properly introduced." chuckled Selene. "My name is Selene and I am after something you all have."  
  
"Which is what?" Kero growls.  
  
"Why your magic of course. I want it for myself, so that I may become the most powerful magician ever!"  
  
Just after she finishes saying this, everything becomes dark, and all the sudden they are not at the school anymore. They were in a dark place, and no one knew where they were.  
  
~*Wow it only took me about 15 minutes to type this. I guess the typing class I'm taking is helping a lot. So what do you think? I left it in a cliffhanger on purpose. Don't worry, I won't wait so long to update anymore, I'm going to begin the next chapter after I take a shower. Jan ne. Please read and review.*~ 


	8. Give Me Back My Friend!

~*As promised, I'm writing the next chapter. I'm not sure how many more there will be. I've also noticed that my chapters have been really short, so I'll try and write a little more this time. Disclaimer: is this really necessary? I don't own CCS *sulk*.*~  
  
"Whe-where are we?" Meilin asks. The group is in a pitch black room. No one can see a thing. Meilin is grabbing on to Yue's cloths. She doesn't know who she's hanging on to of course. Syaoran hears Sakura whimpering. He knows she does not like dark, spooky things so he follows her voice to find her.  
  
Sakura shrieks when she felt someone touch her. "It's ok, it's me." Syaoran says trying to calm her down.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura grabs on to Syaoran feeling a little bit better. A yellow glow suddenly shines the room. The source of the light is coming from Eriol's staff. The room they are in is completely lit up.  
  
The room is pretty large and the walls are made of stone. The walls made just about everyone restless because there are numerous pictures of the group pinned up on them. The ones with the most pictures on the walls were Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Pictures of Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun were there as well. Written on the pictures are lists of strengths and weaknesses of each person.  
  
Looking away from the walls, the group can see that there are several chairs and couches in the room and a little table in the center. On the table are two unlit black candles with a closed book on old fashion between them.  
  
Selene is no where to be seen and that gets everyone nervous. They have no idea how they got there. The last thing they knew was that Selene said she wanted their powers and all of the sudden they were in this dark room.  
  
Eriol walks up to the only door in the room and tries to open it. Pain sliced through his arm as dark magic pulses through his body. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun rush to Eriol's side to see if he is ok. "Well, we can't get out that way." he says rubbing his arm. He smiles to them to let them know that he's ok.  
  
"What are we going to do? How do we get out of here?" Sakura asks to no one in particular.  
  
As if they were answering her question, the two black candles suddenly lit themselves, illuminating the entire room. The light from Eriol's staff disappears. There, standing on the opposite side of the table from the group, stood Selene with that evil smile of hers. "You are going to do nothing, except hand over all of your powers to me."  
  
"Never!" Syaoran yells, taking out his sword, prepared for battle. Everyone follows his example preparing to fight Selene. Even Meilin, who is ready to fight her, martial arts style.  
  
"Oh I don't think you want to do that."  
  
The book opens by itself and flips its pages before it stops close to the middle of the book. No one pays much attention to the book because they are shocked to see Tomoyo appear out of nowhere, floating in midair over the candle flames. She is still in her deep sleep that Selene put her in.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura says. "How?" She looks over to Eriol who is just as surprised.  
  
"Impossible, there's no way she could have gotten through my barrier."  
  
"Oh but I did. Her life is in my hands. Now surrender your powers to me or she dies."  
  
No one moves. They are still a little shocked to see Tomoyo floating in front of them. Sakura grips her staff preparing to attack Selene to get her friend back.  
  
"Do not even think about it Sakura. The second you begin to attack me you have sealed your dear friend's fate."  
  
Sakura stops dead in her tracks. She doesn't know what to do. A small tear is seen in her eye. "Leave her out of this! Give me my friend back!"  
  
"Oh I'm afraid not. She is mine, as will be you all." Selene laughs at them. "But first, I will dispose of the one that has no magical powers."  
  
Everyone looks to Meilin afraid to lose her to Selene too. They all form a circle around her to protect her. "Hey! Let me out of this, I can fight her!"  
  
Selene chuckles and a ray of dark magic is seen coming from her hand aimed at Meilin. The four guardians put up their shields as Eriol and Sakura put up their own. The magic is barley deflected.  
  
In a rage, Syaoran runs up to Selene, sword in hand, preparing to attack. "SYAORAN!" Sakura yells as she sees Selene's dark magic coming for Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's sword pulses with power and is glowing a bright blue. He slices through the dark magic and takes aim at Selene. Surprised for just a moment, Selene backs away and a sword magically appears in her hands. She lunges at Syaoran and they meet in midair. They both land on their feet and everyone looks to see who won.  
  
Seconds seemed like hours to the group as they look on. Selene laughs and stands up. Syaoran drops to the floor, unconscious. "Syaoran!" Sakura and Meilin yell as they rush to him. "What did she do to you?" Meilin asks in anger.  
  
Sakura holds Syaoran in her arms as tears begin to fall. "Syaoran." she whispers. "Syaoran please wake up."  
  
"He will not wake up. He is in the same sleep your friend is." Selene says with a pleased smile. "And now I will take his magic."  
  
"NO!" Sakura puts Shield up, but it is too late. Selene uses her magic to make Syaoran float in midair and fly next to her. Everyone runs up to attack her but Selene has absorbed his power and put a very powerful barrier in between her and them. Sakura and Meilin crash into the barrier and are sent flying to the other side of the room as the rest stop right before they get to it.  
  
Kero and Yue run up to Sakura to see if she is alright as Eriol, Ruby, and Spinel go to Meilin.  
  
"Fools. I am more powerful than I was before." They all look over at Selene and see Syaoran floating next to Tomoyo.  
  
Tears are falling down Sakura's face. 'No I must not cry.' she thinks to herself 'I have to do something about this. It will be alright.'  
  
~*So what do you think? It's a little bit longer. My muse is being kind to me and I believe I will be able to write another chapter before I go to work. Please review.*~ 


End file.
